Halloween Party
by opalthehappypanda
Summary: Title says it all.


**Happy Halloween! This is a little Halloween fic with some Pearlnet shiping(because I can). Anyway I hope you little monsters enjoy! (anyone who doesn't know what Halloween is, it's a holiday in america were kids put on costumes and walk around their neighborhood knocking on doors saying "TREAT OR TREAT" then they get some candy. Halloween is on the 31st of October. Just in case some of you didn't know what Halloween is and because I didn't explain it in the story, also if you see any mistakes please let me know.) Enjoy!**

"Pearl, you need to stay still or I can't get the blood right." said Steven, sitting on the counter top.

"Steven I still don't understand why was are doing this. Monsters aren't real." said Pearl.

"It's for fun mostly. Plus this is all for Sour cream. He's have a Halloween rave tonight, and I told him we would go." said Steven after finishing Pearl's, vampire makeup." Okay, now I need you to go and put this on." he said handing Pearl, her costume. Turning to look at Garnet,Pearl took the costume and went to change muttering something about humans and wasting there time.

"Steven, we could just shape shift into different monsters." said Garnet.

"Yeah but the costumes are part of the fun." he replied. "Okay can you sit down so I can do your makeup too?"

"Sure."

Two hours later. Pearl, finally getting the costume on, doing both Garnet and Amethyst's makeup with costumes, it was Steven's turn to put on his costume. " Do you guys think I should be Captain America or Superman?" He asked.

"Captain America." said Amethyst wearing her werewolf costume had fuzzy ears and tail that Steven couldn't stop touching.

"Captain America" said Garnet wearing her frankenstein costume. It with fake stitches and dusty pants with a suit jacket. Steven even got to put a white stripe in her hair. Without her glasses the costume was awesome. According to Steven and Amethyst.

"I agree with Garnet and Amethyst." said Pearl looking a little uncomfortable in the suit and cloak.

"Aright!" with that Steven grabbed the costume and ran off to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later the group was walking to meet Connie at Greg's car wash. "CONNIE!" yelled Steven running up to the said girl giveing her a bear hug.

"Steven! Love your costume! It's so Ironic!"

" I know! That's why I love it to!" said Steven. Connie is dressed in Hogwarts robes with Ravenclaw on the left side.

"Pearl I love your cape! How did Steven get you to put it on?" asked Connie.

"Oh! Well Steven just said that today is Halloween then starting putting this 'makeup' on my face telling me that I'm going to be a 'vampire'." said Pearl

"Well you forgot something then." said Connie.

"Oh, right I totally forgot!" yelled Steven panicking.

"Here." said Garnet handing Steven some fake fangs.

"Thanks Garnet! But how did you?"

"Future vision." She stated simply with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Garnet! Pearl can you bend down and open your mouth?" he asked. Pearl looked to Garnet with a what the stars and why look on her face. Garnet just nodded.

Pearl slowly got down to Steven's height and opened her mouth. "Oh, wait I don't have the gl-"

"Here." Garnet cut him off by handing him some non-toxic temporary glue.

"Thanks, Garnet!" Taking the glue he put a tiny blob on the inside of the fangs then putting then on Pearl's canines. She jolted in surprise but Garnet and Amethyst kept her still so Steven could finish. When he was done Pearl spoke up. " What on Earth was that?!" she yelled.

"It's glue for your teeth Pearl." said Garnet.

"Why do I need GLUE on my teeth?" she demanded.

"So the fangs can stay in place." said Connie matter-of-factly.

"Why on Earth do I need fangs?" Pearl deadpanned.

"Because vampires have fangs to drink blood."

"Blood?"

"It's how vampires live. Without it they go on a feeding frenzy or die. I think."

"So vampires have to drink blood like humans need food to survive?" Pearl asked after a pause.

"Yes!" said both Steven and Connie at the same time.

"Okay stuball I'm really." said Greg coming out of the car wash. Everyone turned to see Greg in a Phantom of the Opera costume. "Wow Greg, looking good." said Amethyst.

"Um, thanks Amethyst. You guys look great! Let me guess! Pearl! Vampire! Garnet! Hmm.. Frankenstein! And Amethyst you're a werewolf right?"

"Dad! Dad! What am I?! What am I?!"said Steven jumping up and down.

"Hmm" Greg put his hand on his chin to make it look like his thinking. " Captain America!" said Greg.

"Yeah!"

"What about me? Can you guess?" asked Connie.

"Hmmmm.. are you from those Harry Potter books?" his asked.

"Yeah! I'm a Ravenclaw!" said Connie throwing her arms up in the air.

"We should start walking if we want to make it to the party." said Garnet. And with that she started walking to the party with the others following.

After 15 minutes of walking and talking the gems and Connie and Greg made it to Beach Cities annual Halloween party. Music always done by SourCream.

Amethyst went off to find Vidalia. Greg went looking for Yellowtail, following Amethyst. Steven and Connie went to the dance floor, leaving Pearl and Garnet for themselves.

"So um, what do you want to do Garnet?" Pearl asked after a few minutes. Garnet looked at her with a small smile. "Care for a dance?" she asked after a short pause with her hand out.

Pearl took the hand and was lead to the dance floor. As they were Dancing the music changed to a slower song. "Alright dudes it's time for our first slow dance of the night." said Sour Cream with a microphone.

Coming closer Pearl and Garnet started a classic Waltz with a box step. "Pearl? Can I tell you something?" Garnet asked out of the blue.

"Okay."

"You look good in black."

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


End file.
